The Return of Bella Swan
by Ottawa gal
Summary: Bella realizes the effects that Vampires have on her and makes a run for it – to her father. What happens when Charlie finds everything out, Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward comes fighting back for what he claims as his? BS/JB
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Bella Swan

Bella realizes the effects that Vampires have on her and makes a run for it – and goes to her father to make everything right again. What happens when Charlie finds everything out, Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward comes fighting back for what he claims as his? BS/JB

Chapter 1

Charlie Swan was awoken by the sound of knocking at his front door. Stretching his stiff limbs, he slowly left the recliner he had been sleeping on for the last few months. Ever since he heard the news that his daughter had died, he found it increasingly difficult to sleep. It seemed the further away he was from the things that reminded him of his daughter, the better he slept. But he couldn't bear to leave his home, the last living place of his daughter. Sue, his fiancée, had asked him to move out of the home and live with her on the reservation. Every night they would go separate ways, sleeping in separate beds. But he couldn't part with the house, her sanctuary. He knew, rationally, that his daughter would never be returning to his home. But a part of him held on to that hope anyways.

The sound of timid knocking reverberated through the home again, reminding Charlie of why he got off his chair. He made his way to the door, wondering tiredly who would be bothering him at 2am.

The door creaked as it was opened and Charlie Swan let out a muffled cry at the sight before him.

There stood Bella Swan. Alive.

"Bella?" he whispered, staring wide eyed at her. She smiled weakly back at him, her brown eyes wet with tears.

"Hi daddy." She bit her lip as she watched her dad taking her in.

"You're really here?" he asked in disbelief. He was tempted to reach out and grab her but was too frightened she would disappear and this would turn out to be a figment of his imagination.

Bella nodded her head. Her arms trembled as they wrapped around her waist.

"But you died."

Bella shook her head widely, her tears falling all over the porch.

"I didn't die." She watched her father for another moment, praying that he would forgive her. "Can I come in?" she asked weakly, terrified her father would send her away.

"Of course, of course!" Charlie exclaimed, opening the door widely for her to walk in. He closed the door after her and watched as she scanned the home, looking for any changes to the home since she had last seen it. She didn't find any.

She was startled when Charlie reached out and grabbed her into a tight hug. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella..." he murmured into her hair, holding her tight against him. "You're alive, you're really here, you're alive."

Bella slowly extracted her arms from her aching chest and wound them around her father, returning as tight a hug as she could. This was why she returned. For her father, who would, hopefully, love her even after all of her faults and mistakes. All of her errors and horrible choices.

"Daddy?" Bella asked, trying to get his attention. They had been standing there for at least 5 minutes and Bella was soaked and sore.

"Right." Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly and wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes. The two of them made their way over to the living room. Charlie ignored his trusted recliner to sit close to his daughter. He sat in the middle of the couch, his knee touching his daughters as she sat beside him. He could tell she was unsure of how to handle herself; even before her 'death', they were never very touchy-feely.

"Daddy." Bella looked up at her father and took a deep breath in. She started over. "Daddy. I need to tell you a story." She peeked her eyes up at him to find him staring at her avidly, still in shock that she was alive. She diverted her eyes before continuing. "I need you to hear what I have done in the last few years, the things I did... I really screwed up." She looked up at him, her lips trembling. Charlie nodded, telling her to go on. "I..." She found it hard to breath and took in a few more deep breaths of air, like her Therapist taught her. In, and out, deep, heavy breaths in, and out.

She looked him in the eyes again. "I did a lot of horrible things, and I am so so sorry, but I want to tell you because..." Her face contorted in pain and fear and she couldn't continue. Charlie waited a moment but when Bella didn't continue, he reached out with his hands and held her face gently.

"I love you." He said, his eyes searching hers. "You have always come first. And when you haven't, you should have. Even if you have killed someone, I will still love you." Charlie looked down at her as her face went white.

"You... did you kill someone?" he asked, his words tumbling over each other. Bella nodded her head, the rest of her body frozen as she waited for him to react. To throw her out of his home. To yell at her.

"Bella, I love you." Charlie repeated, looked down at his only daughter. "And I will help you, but you need to tell me what happened. How you... I mean, you're alive... we need to talk about this. I thought... I mean, you were... There was a body. Is that..." Charlie's voice wondered off as he looked down confused at his daughter. He remembered the day he found out she had died. It was a year ago. There was a fire at the Cullen's home and two bodies were found in the home, Bella's and her boyfriend Edward. He could never forget.

"Please, tell me." Charlie whispered, pulling her into another hug. He wondered what atrocities his daughter had been involved in. Did she kill the people who's bodies were in the home? Was the boy still alive too? Why did she fake her death? Was it her choice? He had no way of knowing that the story she would tell him would be more crazy, impossible and supernatural then he could have imagined. Nor would he have believed he would believe the story.

But he would.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Bella Swan

Bella realizes the effects that Vampires have on her and makes a run for it – and goes home to find safety in her father's arms. What happens when Charlie finds everything out, Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward comes fighting back for what he claims as his. BS/JB

Chapter 2

"It all started when I moved here. It feels like that was forever ago. And I met Edward. At first, I thought he had hated me, but there was a part of me that felt drawn to him since the first moment I saw him. I felt drawn to his whole family."

"_So Bella, can you tell me what attracted you to them?" the Therapist asked._

_Bella looked back at her therapist. It was hard enough just talking about her issues, but she also had to change so much of her story so that it was safe to talk about._

"_Their money?" Bella asked uncertainly, hoping it was a common enough reason to satisfy the Therapist even though money would never have mattered to her. The Therapist nodded his head and waited for Bella to continue. It was so awkward, and the silence grated at Bella. _

_Bella now knew why she was so attracted to them. It was because they were vampires. They gave off this scent (Bella called it Vampire Mojo), a chemical that messed with people's heads and made them addicted to it. Humans, Bella included, would fall ill just thinking about being without vampires around. But because she didn't know about the scent, she thought she was ill because she needed them. Without Edward, and even Alice. She knew this now... And how she wished she knew back then._

_She looked at the ground. "Their looks too, they were perfect. Always perfect." Bella looked at the Therapist, who just looked back at her patiently, waiting for more. Bella got more uncomfortable and bit her lip nervously. "They were always perfect. They had perfect cars, perfect manicures, perfect hair, perfect parents, perfect marks, and their clothes were always so perfect." Bella's face pinched as she talked about the clothes._

"_What was it about their clothes that bothered you?" the Therapist asked. _

"_It wasn't that they were brand names or anything shallow like that," Bella quickly rambled, not wanting her therapist to think badly about her. "It was that they kept putting me in new clothes. They wanted me to fit in." The Therapist smiled at Bella, and the silence continued as he waited for Bella to continue. It was like pulling teeth, but Bella knew she needed to work her issues out, she needed to heal. She needed to get over Them. _

"_Alice use to make me buy clothes. I would say no, and she would always keep asking. We would go out and she'd promise that we didn't have to buy clothes and then she'd beg, she was always begging and pouting and making me try on clothes and shoes and make up and dressing me up like a doll. I always said no, but then after she asked the seventh or eighth time, I'd give in. I am weak."_

"_Were you?" the Therapist asked._

_Bella thought to herself. She was weak. She wanted them so badly. So so badly. She would eventually do anything to make them happy. Just thinking about them being unhappy made her hurt. But it wasn't normal. She never use to do so much to please others when it upset her so much. She would always returned home, hating that she went shopping again and hating that they were buying her stuff again, that she owed them again, but she was always happy she got to be around them for one more time._

_ Stupid Vampire Mojo. _

"_I was weak, but I let them make me weak." Bella played with the hem of her frayed jeans. "I wanted them to accept me, but I had to change so much of me to do it. Whenever I didn't want to do something, they'd convince me. Sometimes it took them days." Like that time they wanted to take her hiking. Bella hated hiking, but Edward had asked. And when she said no, he'd look away and be distant from her. Leaving her alone more often and making her miss him and his vampire mojo. And Alice would ask and ask and ask and ask. And eventually Bella would give in just so things could be normal again. Then Edward would be happy, and Bella could be around them again. _

_Bella looked straight at her Therapist. "It wasn't good. They would make me do things I didn't want to do, but they always made me so happy when I did whatever it was they wanted. I don't ever want to be someone's slave again." _

Bella looked at her father, realizing she had been lost in her memories.

"They were not good for me though. Edward and Alice, they were very controlling." That was one of the things Bella learned in therapy. "Everything I did had to make them happy. I became dependent on them for everything. How I dressed myself, what I ate, how often I washed, how often I saw you-" Bella choked up and couldn't bare to look at her father.

"Keep going," he said patiently, waiting to hear more.

"They made me dependent on them and I never even noticed. When they left..." It still hurt Bella to think about them leaving. Her body went into withdrawals. Actual physical withdrawals like a drug-addict coming off meth. The shakes, the aches, the pains, the tiredness, the hallucinations, the hole in her chest that opened whenever she remembered them. She was almost over the withdrawal symptoms when Alice had returned to Forks when Bella went cliff diving.

"When they left, I didn't know what to do with myself. I had no more friends left. I had left them to be with Alice and Edward. I didn't feel like studying or going to the movies, or hanging out. I didn't even want to hang out with you because I knew how much of a failure I was to you."

"Bella," Charlie interrupted, "you are never a failure to me. I love you even when you mess up. You're my daughter. " Charlie's voice cracked. Bella looked up at him, trying to see if he actually meant it. She felt an ache in her soul go away as she realized he was telling her the truth.

She took in a deep breath and continued the story.

"But what I didn't know about them, Charlie - dad, was that they were vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Bella Swan

Bella realizes the effects that Vampires have on her and makes a run for it – and goes to her father to make everything right again. What happens when Charlie finds everything out, Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward comes fighting back for what he claims as his? BS/JB

Chapter 3

Charlie blinked down as his daughter, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Huh?"

Bella looked back at her father's bewildered face and gave a small, tired smile.

"Vampires, dad, they were vampires. The whole family. That's why the reserve always celebrated when they left, and got upset when they returned. Edward's family was not allowed on the reserve." Bella told her dad about the vampires, how to tell who was a vampire and about the Cullen's powers, and she told him about the Quileute, how they had warriors who turned into wolves, born to destroy the vampires and how there was a treaty between them and the vegetarian vampires. She told him about Victoria and how Edward and Jacob had both saved her. She told him how she was put between the wolves and the vampires. She told him everything up until the night she disappeared.

Charlie was silent for a while, thinking about everything his daughter had said. Charlie Swan was a rational man. He often rolled his eyes at his ex-wife when she went on about tarot cards, crystals that talked to her, and being able to 'feel energy' of other people. But... Here was his daughter.

He thought about all things Billy had said over the years. Things that never made sense to him, but because of the years spent as a cop, he had stored the information in the back of his mind. Billy calling the Cullen family blood-suckers under his breath was one of the most prominent, and repeating, memory that Charlie had. The secrecy over the Quileute secrets. The boys on the reserve getting so big, so fast.

Bella was watching him carefully, waiting for him to send her off to the mental hospital. Charlie kept his face neutral as he thought about everything, not quite sure what to believe.

"Tell me more... About the house fire?"

Bella closed her eyes in shame.

"I wanted to be a vampire."

"_How did it feel when they asked you to leave with them, to leave everything behind?" the Therapist asked, bouncing his pencil against his pad of papers._

"_I wanted to go with them. I wanted to belong with them, to make things easier. Edward needed me, but he felt guilty about that too. I wanted to leave with them sooner but they made me wait till after I graduated. After we graduated, we left..."_

_That's when the family devised a plan. They couldn't turn Bella while in Forks because of the treaty, but they had to make sure no one would look for Bella once they left. They would burn the Cullen home and make it look like an accident. Bella didn't want to go through with it. She knew how devastated her father would be thinking she died brutally in a house fire. And to never see her remains. It would kill him._

_They kept telling her it would be easier on him to know for sure that she had passed. She didn't realize there would need to be bones in the fire remains to convince the police she had died. When she read the article in the newspaper the next day, she found out two bodies were found in the burned ruins. She asked Edward about it. He said it was the bodies of two homeless people, cocaine addicts who did unspeakable things to live. He told her it was ok, that they were going to die soon anyways, and that they were dead before the fire started. He told her not to worry so much and that she needed to be stronger. He was disappointed in her for mourning their deaths, and stayed away from her more often because he was upset. So she pretended it didn't bother her. She needed Edward around. Because when he wasn't around, she hurt. And she sweated, and she had headaches and the hole in her chest opened up. _

"_Bella, you aren`t answering my question. How did you FEEL when they asked you to leave?"_

_Bella was never good as answering how SHE felt. She was always so worried about having them around. About not hurting when they left her, about not being enough for them. _

"_I felt... like things were too fast. I needed to spend more time with Jake. I need to be around Charlie so he knew it wasn't his fault. I needed to say good bye to Renee. I felt... scared. I didn't know where we were going. They said it was better I didn't know... I felt pressured, because I wanted..." I wanted to stay in Forks and have Edward. "Because I wanted to keep Edward around and not have to give him everything of myself in return."_

"I wanted to be a vampire so that I could be strong like them, unbreakable. I wanted to be around them without being the weak one. I was also scared of dying. Vampires don't die. Well, unless Jacob and his pack find them."

Bella looked up at her father. She knew he could tell she wasn't telling him everything about why she wanted to be a vampire so badly.

"Partially though... I think it was the vampire mojo."

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked, really confused.

"When I was living with Edward's family, I found a book in Rosalie's room." Actually, Rosalie had left it in Bella's room about a month before the date they had set for Bella's turning. Edward had been away hunting with Alice and Emmett. Bella read it twice before they returned, but then tried to act normal afterwards. She had been so use to acting normal that they didn't suspect anything.

"The book talked about all the powers vampires have over humans, it explained why I was drawn to them, why I was so eager to be a vampire. It wasn't because I loved Edward and his family, it was because they were Vampires that were built to draw humans in. The book said it was some hormone thing they secreted, but I could smell it on them. And on anything they touched."

After reading the book, Bella realized that Edward had left the gifts from the Cullen family in her bedroom because it had their smell on it. It would ensure that Bella continued being inflicted by the smell, the vampire mojo, long after they left. She had gotten very angry about that but never told anyone. Until now.

"They left their stuff in my room that smelled like them, so that I would remain addicted to them." Bella then into a very detailed, clinical, account of the affects of vampires.

"But... you said Edward could read minds? How did he not know you knew?" Charlie asked.

"Well, one of the reasons Edward liked me was because he couldn't read my mind. Mine is the only one he can't read. Turns out I can shield." Charlie looked at her confused. "I can block things. It was a skill I was born with naturally. So he could never read my mind. And Alice and Jasper were helping me make my shield stronger – they said the stronger it was before I was turned-"

"Before they killed you and made you a vampire?" Charlie asked, his voice angry.

"Yeah..." Bella said softly. "The stronger it was before I turned, the stronger it would be after. So they helped me build it stronger. I can now shield myself from them, or take the shield down completely. They can still follow my scent and stuff – it was very hard hiding from them- but Alice can't see me in her visions now that they are stronger and they haven't been able to find me in the last 6 months since I ran away.

"You were away for 6 months?" Charlie asked, looking away from his daughter. 6 months. She could have come seen him 6 months ago.

"I had to make sure they couldn't find me! They kill people!" Bella said, her eyes bright. "And I was so broken still. I was... detoxing... getting over them. You remember what I was like."

"I would have helped you. I always would have helped you."

"I'm sorry..." Bella said, crying a little more.

"I understand. Plus, you were still affected by that... mojo stuff..." Charlie stated, the words sounding weird out of his mouth.

"But you were able to fight them." Bella said, looking anguished. "You still seemed to love Alice but you were never happy with Edward. I don't know why you were able to still hate him even with the vampire-attraction stuff."

"Bella, sweetie" Charlie stopped for a moment and thought. He still wasn't sure, not 100% sure, that what his daughter was saying was true, but he listened to his gut, and it was telling him what she was saying was true. It didn't make sense, but he was a cop, and many of the things that didn't make sense tended to be true and lead him to solve cases.

"Sweatheart, I am your father". Bella looked up at him confused, her arms wrapping tighter around her chest. "I will admit there was part of me that was... less than hateful towards Edward, but he wasn't good for you. I could see it. As your father, I knew something was wrong with you. And I knew it had to do with him. I would guess that if you were not dating him, my only child, the most important person in my world, then maybe I would have liked him the same as Alice."

Bella calmed down after hearing that, but Charlie was really bothered. He use to love having Alice over... Abnormally so. She was his favorite of Bella's friends. Even though she made Bella quieter, more timid, more of a follower, he still found himself liking her. Logically though, if he thought about it, he'd never have wanted her around. Vampire mojo huh?

"So I wanted to be a vampire," Bella continued, "and when you first become a vampire, you can't be around humans if you want to be a vegetarian. I couldn't kill you! So I knew I had to leave. I... agreed to stage my death. I didn't know they would kill anyone though!" Bella looked at her dad desperately.

"I know sweetie," Charlie said. And he did know. His daughter could barely kill a fly, let alone a human. She was a compassionate kid.

"I thought that the house fire would be enough, if people said they saw us in there. Instead, Edward found two homeless people... I'm so sorry! It's because of me that they are dead!" Bella cried, her face going red and splotchy as she started bawling.

"Oh Bella, you didn't know!" Charlie said, feeling his chest hurt as he watched is daughter in pain.

He held her to him and rocked her till she fell asleep.

After an hour, Charlie decided he needed some more answers. He picked up his little girl and took her to her bedroom upstairs. It was kept in the exact same condition as when she left, as he couldn't bare to change anything. After placing her in the bed, he noticed that dust had formed on the desk and all around.

He made his way downstairs, loaded in gun in case he needed it, and grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter. He had a Quileute Chief to visit.


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Bella Swan

Bella realizes the effects that Vampires have on her and makes a run for it – and goes to her father to make everything right again. What happens when Charlie finds everything out, Jacob imprints on Bella, and Edward comes fighting back for what he claims as his? BS/JB

Chapter 4

When Charlie made his way to his best friend's home, he thought the whole way there. He was so overjoyed to find out his daughter was alive. However, part of his broke when he thought of the possibility that Billy had known what was happening to his daughter. That they knew that his 16 year old child was being preyed upon by a demon, a vampire, and they never did anything about it. That they never told him so he could do something about it. His hands tightened against the steering wheel and he couldn't decide what he wanted to believe; that Bella was ill and made the whole thing up, or that it was all true, and that everything he knew about the world was false.

The police cruiser halted in the Black's parking lot. He left it in idle for a bit, pulling together his courage to confront Billy. He saw the curtains of the house open and Rachel's face looked out at him. Then Jacob was at the front door, making his way down to Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, you ok?" Jacob asked worriedly. He could tell something was wrong.

Charlie looked at him, all of his 6 feet, 7 inches, and frowned. He got out of his car and examined Jacob. Jacob looked back nervously, wondering if Charlie had somehow found out about his shape-shifting. He jumped as Charlie darted his hand out to check his temperature.

"A bit warm, aren't you? What's that, two years you've had this fever?" Charlie asked, eyeing Jacob critically.

Jacob didn't know what to say. He just stood there frozen as Charlie left him and made his way into the house.

Charlie found Billy sitting in front of the TV, a frozen dinner on his lap. Charlie glanced at Rebecca in the kitchen and frowned.

"Rachel, how about you head on over to Emily's?" Billy asked, seeing that Charlie was the for something serious. "Drag Paul on over with you."

The two men watched as Paul and Rachel left the house, ignoring the curious looks they were throwing Charlie.

"So..." started Charlie as he lounged out on one of the chairs and shifted his gun in his belt, "what's this I'm hearing about werewolves?"

Billy looked at Charlie stunned while Charlie looked back unimpressed.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Billy asked carefully.

"Don't give me that bull, you know what I'm talking about." Charlie was getting angry. He knew Billy very well, and could tell Billy was trying to hide something.

Charlie could also tell if Billy was lying.

"Did you know there was a vampire hunting my daughter?" Charlie asked, staring Billy down.

Billy also knew that Charlie could tell when he lied, and didn't have an answer.

Charlie closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Did Sue know?" he asked.

Billy pursed his lips together and clenched his jaw, unable to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Charlie stated unimpressed. He felt betrayed by his fiancée but knew he'd have to deal with it later.

"Were you at least trying to protect my little girl?" he asked angrily, remembering all the times when Bella was young and Billy use to treat her as a member of his own family.

"Of course I did!" Billy answered angrily, his eyes narrowing.

"They why the hell did you not tell me!"

"We do not tell people off the reserve. Why do you think we were trying to get you to move onto the reserve?"

"Are you saying Sue is with me because someone had to be, before you could tell me?" Charlie asked, taken back.

"Of course not. She loves you. But the same laws apply. No one could tell you."

"Then how were you keeping my daughter safe? As far as I can tell, you just let those vampires waltz out of here with my daughter with the intention of killing her and making her a vampire!"

"We couldn't do anything. We have a treaty-"

Charlie cut Billy off. "Fuck the Treaty!" When Billy looked ready to argue, Charlie continued. "Yes, I know about the treaty. How the hell does a treaty exist that is suppose to save lives, just for you to uphold the treaty when you know their intentions are to break the treaty by killing my daughter!"

"You don't understand" Billy answered, jutting his chin up.

"No, you don't understand. But you would if you thought it was Rebecca or Rachel being hunted by Vampires." Charlie looked disgustedly at Billy. "I don't even know you, do I?"

With that, Charlie got up and left the house, slamming the house door behind him.

Jacob was sitting on the front steps, looking utterly defeated. But Charlie had no sympathy for him. His daughter nearly died because of their inaction. Because they didn't tell him.

"And you did nothing? You stood by and did nothing?" Charlie asked, his breath coming out quickly.

"I tried, I tried so hard." Jacob said, his voice broken as he talked. "When I found out, I tried to convince her to stay away from him. I even told her about our legends, and I told her about me, even though I was ordered not to. I fought for her every day, but she kept going back to them. How could I keep her away from them if she wanted to be with them?" Jacob looked up at Charlie, his pain obvious from the look in his eyes, the tightness around his face.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Charlie asked, his jaw clenched. Part of him was starting to have sympathy for Jacob, but... Jacob had the power to save Bella, and he didn't.

"Because they ordered me! I couldn't go against the order!" Jacob said angrily, as he tightened his fists into the wooden steps, leaving deep imprints and cracked wood.

"Ordered..." Charlie was thinking about what his daughter told him about the wolves. "Alpha ordered, by Sam. You physically couldn't go against his orders."

Jacob nodded his head, staring straight forward, his jaw tightening every few seconds as he tried to contain his emotions.

"I tried though. I tried several times. But whenever I got close to them, I wouldn't be able to move. I tried going to talk to them and then attacking them, but nothing worked. The moment I attempted to attack them, I lost all control of my body. And Bella wouldn't listen to me. She didn't believe me." Jacob rocked back and forth on the steps, his anguish obvious to Charlie.

"Did you know about the Vampire Mojo stuff?"

"Mojo?" Jacob asked, looking at Charlie confused.

"Mojo." And Charlie explained about the Vampire scent and how it affected Bella, made her need them more then breathing, or living.

"Shit." Jacob whispered, his breath leaving his body as he lost all his energy.

Charlie stared at him for another moment before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"She's alive."

Charlie watched Jacob tense, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"You will not- " Charlie began before Jacob tore off the reserve.

"If he upsets her, I'm going to cut his balls off myself" Charlie grumbled to himself before heading back to his police cruiser and making his way home to Bella.


End file.
